Crossroads
by Rain Flametree
Summary: Two Boys One war and a whole lot of action. Tris is met with lots of cross roads as she fights against Erudite. Does she love Tobias or is there someone else on the scene? Life gets complicated when Tris loses her memory who does she fight for? This story contains romance and action. I have rated it a T to be on the safe side as there is some violence in this. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own divergent the amazing Veronica Roth does.**

**Hey guys Rain Flametree here, this is my first fan fiction ever so PLEASE review. I'd like to here your opinions of what should happen next and what you think of the story. Basically this story is set in insurgent after Tris, Tobias and Peter escape from the Erudite lab. I hope you like it. **

I guess I've always liked him; it was just easier to hate him than admit it. Yet now my denial has left my life at a complicated crossroad. I am unable to choose a path that will lead me to the next crossroad. I love Tobias I know I do so why do I feel this way. This way about…Peter.

You must think me a fool to feel this way about Peter, of all people. He is a guy who sleeps with one eye open. Always suspicious of people's actions. He has no loyalty. Despite this he saved my life and since then all my feelings for him have intensified. When I was desperate to live and all odds said I would die he saved me. It wasn't Tobias, who told me he loved me, or Caleb, who was supposed to look out for me, It was Peter. The unlikeliest hero.

As I contemplated the puzzle I found myself in, the clock struck 5pm. Dinner. Reluctantly I peeled myself of the sofa. Like everything else in the room it was grey. However it reminded me of my parents, a time when I had family, a before Caleb betrayed me, a time before I shot Will, a time when my biggest problem was how selfish I was so I liked it.

I left my old home and wandered down the street. Grey houses studded the street, all identical. Turning a corner a voice called out to me. Tobias! Guilt stabbed at me as Tobias ran up to me. With an easy smile on his face, he wrapped his arms around me. How would he react if he knew what I had been thinking only 10 minuets before? Would he still wrap his arms around me like he does now? Shoving my thoughts to the back of my mind I followed him into his old abnegation house.

I was hit by the smell of food as soon as I stepped inside. Faction less and Dauntless eat in front of a flickering fire handing around tins of soup and beans, chatting and laughing together. However the closer I looked at the scene spread out before me I realized the Dauntless sat separately to the Faction less preferring to stay closer to their groups. Tobias ambled over to his mother, who I definitely don't trust, leaving me to find somewhere to sit. Cautiously I perched down next to Uriah and Christina. Since Erudite forced Maralyn to jump of a building in the Dauntless headquarters Christina has forgiven me for killing Will. Nonetheless I still haven't forgiven myself. Uriah passed me a tin of soup and a metal spoon. Taking a spoonful the soup warmed me. Filling the empty space that had been left by hunger. After taking another spoonful I passed the tin onto Christina. This is how the Faction less eat.

A quiet bang of the door being closed alerted me to a new comer to Tobias' house. The familiar face of Peter appeared in the doorway. He looked tense like any moment he would bold right back out the door. I watched silently as Edward, who was sat three groups away from me, stood up and strode threateningly towards Peter.

"What are you doing here? Traitor!" Edward snarled.

"I am here for the same reason you are," Peter replied.

He wore a wary look in his eyes. Edward laughed cruelly. Then without warning hit hard Peter with right hook to the jaw. With a loud crack, Peter crumpled to the floor. Without thinking I jumped up and ran over to him. Pulling his arm over my shoulder I hauled him to his feat and shuffled with him out the door not looking back to see how Tobias would react to my actions.

With much effort I managed to half carry him to my house and lay him on the sofa to let him recover. Peter lay groaning. His eyes were closed and his chin had started to swell. A deep purple bruise started to blossom where he had been hit. Ice. Ice was what he needed. Uncertain if my parents even had any ice, I wandered down to the kitchen and searched the freezer. Surprisingly there was a whole tray of ice cubes at the back. It felt good to be doing something. It distracted me from my feelings and fears. Quickly I filled a bag with some ice and headed back to Peter.

Peter was stubborn and proud. While I had been in the kitchen he had managed to heave himself into a sitting position. He looked at me confused.

"Here put this on your face," I said passing him the ice.

"Why did you help me? What do you want?"

"I know this may come as a shock to you but people don't always do things to get something in return."

Suspicion was written all over his face. I sat cautiously next to him. He looked at me a strange look in his eyes. Then we were kissing. His hands in my hair. It was passionate and beautiful. I didn't want it to stop and he didn't. When we finally pulled away I was left tingling all over. Then with a sudden forcefulness my bubble of happiness burst. A small, shocked face looked at me through the window. Hector!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi readers here is the next chapter to my fan fiction I hope you like it. Please review as I would really like to hear from you and so far I have no reviews, which is sad so please let me know your reading this and what you think**.

Panic overwhelmed me. He couldn't tell Tobias! He couldn't! Hector turned and ran. I jumped to my feet and sped out the door. Careering down the serene street after him I finally caught up with Hector and yanked him into a side alley.

"You can't tell Tobias. Please! You can't,' I pleaded.

"I knew divergents were evil! I knew it! I knew it!" Hector whimpered my fingers wrapped tight around his collar.

I hated to play this card but I was desperate.

"So saving your life means nothing to you. Come on you owe me."

"Fine I wont tell him but it doesn't mean I agree."

"I don't care. Just keep your trap shut."

With that I stormed away. Guilt and anger at myself now stabbing at me like knives.

Peter stood in the hallway when I got back. He wore a hurt expression on his face. Without a word he pushed past me and out through the door leaving me to my muddled feelings and messed up mind. How could I have been so stupid? I had ruined everything! My indecisiveness has become my bane. I slumped down against the wall feeling hollow. What was I going to do? Closing my eyes I fell into a deep sleep.

I awoke suddenly to screaming. I began to panic. What the hell was happening?! Jumping to my feet I ran swiftly outside. What I saw made my jaw drop and goose bumps pop up on my arms. Dauntless soldiers with blue armbands signifying them as traitors marched the streets. Their guns firing at us. We weren't prepared! We were sitting ducks. We were out numbered, out gunned and caught unaware. It was hopeless. I ran I needed to get out.

I ran down side allies avoiding the traitors. I turned a corner. Bad move! 5 dauntless traitors then confronted me. Oh Abnegation nuts this was bad! I was completely surrounded!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi readers I would just like to say thank you ****4 alaza- I'Yahnah. Fangirls for your review I will update this fan fiction regularly. Short chapter today but hope to write more soon.**

Without weapons my situation was hopeless. I looked around desperately seeking a way out. No such luck. Their sneering faces mocked me as the approached. Guns pointed at my chest. Why weren't they shooting? I readied myself for a fight. My situation may be hopeless but I was definitely not one to give up without a fight.

The first traitor came within reaching range. He jabbed me hard in the ribs with his gun. Quickly I grabbed his gun and twisted it upwards just as he fired. The bullet flew into the air. I then turned gun as the traitor tried to wrestle his gun free from my grasp and shoved it hard into his stomach he collapsed over, winded. I was about to turn to face the other traitors when pain exploded in my head. The street began to spin. I felt sick and I thought I could smell the distinct smell of blood. Then the world plunged into darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

I awoke with a pounding headache. A groan escaped my chapped lips.

"Tris! Tris come on wake up!" A voice came through the darkness.

With much effort I prized my eyes open. My vision was blurred. It made me feel sick. Two blurred faces appeared above me. At first I was confused. Then my vision cleared yet still nothing made sense. I sat up, head swimming.

"Holy Amity trees. Tris you scared me."

I looked at the young man who stood before me. I didn't understand what was happening. Another young man stood behind him.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"The Dauntless traitors ambushed us. They killed many of us. They have captured Christina and Uriah as well. I don't know who is still alive." The young man in front of me replied.

"Ok what has this got to do with me? Who are Dauntless and who the hell are you?" I asked backing away from him.

He gaped at me shock written all over his face. What was his problem? The young man behind stepped forward.

"I think... I think she may have lost her memory?"

The young man in front rounded on the one behind.

"Way to point out the obvious! If you're going to be so helpful you should not talk at all!"

"Stop it! Stop it!" I cried putting my hands over my ears.

They both stared at me in surprize.

"I don't know who you are, I don't know what is going on and worst of all I don't know my own name! So instead of arguing maybe you could actually be helpful and tell what is going on!" I shouted at them letting the tears run down my face. All the confusion and frustration bubbling to the surface that I had tried to hide since I had woken up.

The click of the prism door broke up our argument. A guard stood in the opening gun levelled at us.

"You two stay here the girl comes with me," The guard said in gruff tones.

" I don't think so! Tris stays with me," the young man in front said standing in front of me protectively.

" Move aside Four! Jeanie doesn't need you that much," the guard replied threateningly.

Standing up I pushed "Four" aside.

"I can handle myself thank you," I answered curtly.

"Well she may have lost her memory but she hasn't lost her fire," the other young man said with a smile on his face.

What a doosh! With that I followed the guard out without another word.

I followed the guard down the glowing corridor. Whoa there was a lot of blue in this place! We travelled down a maze of corridors and I was soon hopelessly lost. We turned left into a big room. Inside was a metal chair with a smaller table beside it supporting a range of syringes filled with different colourful liquids.

"Erm… I know you probably won't answer this but what are those for?" I asked anxiously.

A lady with blond hair and glasses strode into the room from behind a sliding panel by a mirrored window.

She turned "Ah Tris so sorry for your previous quarters my stupid guards mistook you for one of _them _when they brought you. We at Eru…"

"Wait you know about me! Who are _them? _Who are you?" I interrupted quickly.

"Yes we do know about you. I would love to remind you of your past just sit on the table. We will inject you with a serum that will bring back your memories," She said tight lipped.

"You can really do that?" I asked suspiciously.

"Yes that is what I said."

Cautiously I perched onto the metal chair. The blonde women came over and picked up a syringe filled with a lime green liquid. Without hesitation she plunged it into my arm. The room began to spin! Faster. Faster. Faster. Faster. Black!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys me again. I hope you like my story so far. I would love to hear what you think so please comment. **

**Tris' POV**

I awoke head pounding. My eyes flickered open. I remember! I remember my purpose! My purpose… fight for Erudite!

**Tobias' POV**

My feet echoed on the cold stone floor as I paced back and forth. It had been almost an hour since they had taken Tris away. I felt sick with worry. Erudite would manipulate her, play on the fact she had lost her memory. Most likely Jeanie's doing in the first place. From across the cell Peter watched me with those innocent eyes that made me want to punch him.

"You know now she's lost her memory she's fair game. Best man wins and all," Peter declared suddenly.

What! Boiling over with anger I slammed him hard against the wall.

"She is not a game she is my girl friend and don't you forget it!" I snapped venomously.

Peter laughed maliciously.

"Yet she kissed me."

He's lying he must be lying!

I let Peter slip from my grasp, as I knew he was right. The horrible truth made me feel sick that the love of my life wasn't all mine. I had been so focused on the war I had neglected her and she had gone like the summer to be replaced by the cold of winter. Yet her memory was gone she didn't remember kissing Peter or being neglected it was a new start and I sure wasn't going to sit on my laurels and let Peter snatch her again!


End file.
